fantagefandomcom-20200213-history
Hall of Fame
The Hall of Fame is a building at the west of Uptown, where you can check out the high score rankings and the top Fantagians of all time and in present time. The building opened on July 29th, 2010. Lobby The lobby has a long red carpet that extends to the elevator. To the left of the elevator, there is a huge monitor displaying high scores. A few golden statues are there and the reception desk has a few things you can look at. Trendsetters Trendsetters are not exactly as famous, as some of these trendsetters are Non-Members. They are people with the most clothes required to reach Trendsetter. Being a Trendsetter will earn you the Premium Membership-accesible Trendsetter medal. Some items, depending on the percentage of required items the player has, are given and can be worn anytime. Rookies & MVPs Rookies are people who leveled up the most in a week. Not exactly as famous, but it is harder to get the medal and it is worth more fame than a Trendsetter. The costume gift is only available to Premium Members who are lucky to be a rookie. The rankings for rookies were introduced in August 2nd, 2010. There used to be rankings for MVPs until Trendsetter rankings were introduced. MVPs were people who have earned the most Stars in a week. These were introduced in August 2nd along with the rookie system. Great Estates This award is only for Premium Members because this award is given to people with the most number of owned homes. It is less worth fame than a Trendsetter. This is found on the reception counter. Fantage Decorators These are people who own the most amount of Furniture. This includes luxury items and Limited items. This is also found on the reception counter. 1st, 2nd, and 3rd floors These floors contain people with high levels over the years. It is only featuring Premium Members and you get a chance of 1 out of a 1,000 to get in this rank. 4th Floor These are the big times if you are a very high leveled Premium Member. Even if you're not that high leveled it will still show what rank you are out of the entire server. Fantage Real Time Ranking These show the rankings of the top 10 highest leveled Premium Members in the server the player is in. Clicking on a statue shows your level and the date you joined Fantage. This system was introduced in August 6th, 2010. Fantage Royalty - Fantage Celebrities These show the rankings of the top 10 highest leveled Premium Members in all of Fantage. Clicking on a statue also shows the date the Fantagian joined Fantage and their level. Trivia *Every medal you earn by the Hall of Fame is only visible when you are a Premium Member. *The Hall of Fame used to have Civic_Princess in 1st place. *The Hall of Fame has animated water fountains if you can't find it. It is also orange with blue windows. It should say "Fantage Royalty" somewhere with the Celebrity symbol. Category:Location Category:Fantage